


Situational Weaponry

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Prompt Fic, Silly, case-typical action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Improvisation is part of the art form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situational Weaponry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP #23: Improvised Tools.  
> Warnings: A follow-on of sorts to [Showtime](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1998867). I don't actually know the theatre world all that well, much less this particular subset, so I'm sure I got lots of things wrong. Passing reference to [Role With It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1998858), but you don't need to read that in order to read this. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

Despite expecting something of the sort for days, the attack came both as a surprise and at the worst possible moment. The three remaining contestants – Lettuce Shag, Frankie Wood, and Honey Bee – were exhausted from three hours on stage, dehydrated, and in the middle of changing out of their costumes. John, the temporary stage manager and wrangler, was at the other side of the stage from the dressing rooms, resetting props and watching to be sure that the theatre patrons had all left. The lone bouncer was in the lobby talking with the house manager.  
  
So when the man with the knife appeared in the dressing room, dragging a bludgeoned and half-conscious Connie Linguist by one arm, with his blade at her throat, the three queens were unprepared, undressed, and unarmed.  
  
At least in the traditional sense of the term. Drag queens, by the very nature of their profession, are primed to react quickly. And Honey Bee had placed her size-twelve stacked platform heels next to her makeup chair, and had a well-developed throwing arm.  
  
The impact opened a sizeable gash on the attacker’s forehead, and he lost his hold on Connie. The emcee tumbled to the ground and out of reach, leaving the attacker with nothing but a knife to use as a threat against three mostly-naked, very angry contestants.  
  
It truly wasn’t much of a contest. The attacker tried to flee the room in under thirty seconds, only to wind up running into a face-full of glitter, courtesy of John.  
  
“All right, Sherlock?” he called after wrestling the choking, half-blinded man to the ground.  
  
“Just fine, John,” Honey Bee answered, advancing with the laces from a cincher in hand. “But Connie needs your help.”  
  
“Sherlock? I thought his name was Stanley,” Lettuce Shag muttered to Frankie Wood.  
  
Frankie rolled her eyes. “Oh please, darling. You weren’t the least suspicious of someone we’d never heard of on the scene doing so well?”  
  
“Don’t be such a bitch. He’s got genuine talent.”  
  
“Thank you,” Sherlock said, clearly having overheard every word. He’d taken over tying up the attacker, leaving John free to go to Connie. “I’ve enjoyed our competition. Assuming no other cases arise in the meantime, I’ll be in the audience for your finale.”  
  
“We both will,” John assured them, holding Connie steady while he examined her for signs of concussion. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 23, 2015


End file.
